


the rest of her life

by gendrybeesly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Short & Sweet, he was on the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendrybeesly/pseuds/gendrybeesly
Summary: As part of a collaboration with my favourite person, the amazingly talented ana (dramionees on twitter).We're so in love with the fancast of Henry Cavill/Millie Brady as Gendrya, so we had to do something about it. You can watch her edit of them here: https://youtu.be/8ltb0imOuKY





	the rest of her life

**Author's Note:**

> “Pretty little thing isn’t she?”  
“Indeed she is.”  
“I’m going to marry her.”

“So you two are just going to run off into the sunset?” Arya watched as Sansa rose from her position at the now empty dragon pit, save for Bran and Gendry by her side. The scent of ash wafting from the red keep left a tight strain in her chest, they would depart early the next day, but time seemed to go slower now that the fighting was over. 

“Do we not deserve to at this point?” Arya shot back at her sister, the feeling of Gendry’s palm on her shoulder easing her tension slightly. 

“You will lose your entire family!” Sansa turned to face her again, her lips pursed into a tight line and a pleading look in her eyes. 

“I will make a family,” she leant back softly into Gendry’s chest behind her, “this isn’t goodbye Sansa.” Arya’s heart panged, the thought of them being separated again pained her, but it was different this time. She wasn’t ready for the future when Cersei’s army was round the corner, but with the Lannisters defeated all Arya longed for was the rest of her life with Gendry, no matter where they were. 

“It never was.” Bran muttered as he stared into the distance, _ King _ Bran. 

“You’ll be our first port of call once we return.” Gendry piped up from over her shoulder, still using his ‘lord voice’ that Arya recognised so easily by the way he tilted his head back slightly. He had passed Storm’s End to Ser Davos to take care of for the time being. Arya had told him he was being ridiculous at first, but being as stubborn as ever, Gendry had insisted that he was coming with her whether she liked it or not. 


End file.
